REALLY!
by TianLian
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berubah! Berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mengejutkan bagi seluruh member. "TAE!" "AKU AKAN MENYENTUHNYA!" "BYUNTAE!" [Kookv - bottom v- yaoi- bts fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

**[| REALLY?! |]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tiba-tiba saja, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berubah! Berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mengejutkan bagi seluruh member.**_

" _ **TAE!"**_

" _ **AKU AKAN MENYENTUHNYA!"**_

" _ **BYUNTAE!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[BTS Fanfiction]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pt One-Breast]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Tae! Kenapa kau lama sekali didalam sana?!" Jimin sudah mengomel, Jin yang ada tak jauh dari Jimin menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali menekuni bawang Bombay cacahannya untuk dimasak. Namjoon yang ada disamping Jin ikut melirik lalu berkomentar. "kenapa kau mengganggu Taehyung? kau mau ikut bersamanya kedalam hah? Lantas bermain pedang-pedangan, begitu?"

.

Jimin mencibir tanpa berniat membalas. "Tae, kau sudah hampir satu jam loh berada di kamar mandi. Apa kau tertidur? Apa kau pingsan? Tae jawab aku…."

.

"orang pingsan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, bodoh." Yoongi ikut menimpali.

.

"apa selama itu Taehyung ada di kamar mandi?" kali ini Hoseok dengan pertanyaan yang agak waras ikut menghampiri Jimin yang seolah sudah didaulat menjadi penunggu pintu kamar mandi semenjak Tae hyung tak kunjung keluar.

.

"nde, hampir satu jam Tae hyung ada didalam. Apa kita dobrak saja?!"

.

"kamar mandi itu sempit, Jiminie. Jika V hyung pingsan maka saat kau mendobrak pintunya kepala V Hyung pasti yang akan terkena lebih dulu." Jungkook mengunyah apel, dengan pandangan sengitnya Jimin menatap sang maknae yang selalu saja memanggilnya Jiminie tanpa suffik apapun. Dia lebih tua loh dari maknae kurang gizi yang terus mengunyah itu. Tae saja yang lebih muda darinya dipanggil Hyung, kenapa dirinya tidak? ck, sudahlah. Pikirkan saja Tae hyung yang tak kunjung keluar itu. kenapa juga dia pusing karena makanae kurang ajar aka Jeon Jungkook itu.

.

"Tae… apa kau mendengarku?!" Jimin masih berharap-harap cemas, pasalnya apa yang diucapkan maknae sotoy itu memang benar. Hhh, kalau Tae hyung tak juga keluar bagaimana? Apa dia harus melubangi pintu kamar mandi dengar bor?

.

"aku mendengarmu!" suara taehyung tiba-tiba bergema, helaan nafas lega Jimin berhembus sedangkan member yang lain sudah melakukan kegian mereka masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan Jimin yang masih saja berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. "ayo keluarlah, apa kau tidak kedinginan di dalam sana?!"

.

"ada siapa saja disana?!"

.

Jimin mengernyit heran, untuk apa Tae hyung menayakan hal seambigu itu. tentu saja semua anggota ada disini. Inikan hari libur mereka. "orang-orang bodoh itu semua berkumpul disini, Tae. Kau mencari siapa?"

.

Jimin tak mendengar apapun lagi kecuali erangan aneh yang terdengar agak samar. Tae hyung, ada apa dengan bocah aneh itu?

.

"aku tidak bisa keluar jika semua orang ada disana." Lamat Jimin mengkerjabkan matanya sebelum mengambil kesimpulan jika Tae hyung pasti lupa membawa celana atau dia malah dengan sengaja mencelupkan celananya sendiri pada closet hingga dia tak berani keluar karena ak memakai celana.

.

"kau bisa memakai handuk, Tae! Ayo keluarlah, kau bisa kedinginan disana!"

.

"AKU TIDAK BISA KELUAR PARK! ADA YANG ANEH PADAKU!"

.

Jimin berhenti bersuara, Tae hyung jarang sekali berteriak padanya. Kalau jahil sih setiap saat. Tapi kalau aneh. Bukankah dia memang aneh?

.

"YAK, TAEHYUNG BODOH CEPATLAH KELUAR! HOSEOK INGIN BUANG HAJAT! KAU MAU KASURMU DIA JADIKAN PELAMPIASAN HAH!"

.

Min Yoongi dan kata-kata mutiaranya yang tiada tandingan mulai berkumandang. Hoseok yang dia jadikan korban hanya mendengus. Orang-orang ini memang agak kurang waras pikir Hoseok kalem.

.

"nah… kau dengar sendiri kata Yoongi, keluarlah Tae! Aku kesepian tanpamu…"

.

Mndengar kata terakhir yang Jimin ucapkan Jungkook melotot. Orang pendek macam apa yang berani menggoda V hyungnya. Benar-benar minta ditimpuk barbel.

.

"V hyung keluarlah sebelum Jimin boncel ini hanya tinggal nama." Jungkook mulai meminta, dia gerah sendiri mendengar Jimin terus mengocah tak berguna macam itu.

.

"KALIAN SEMUA HARUS MENUTUP MATA!"

.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Tae! Ayo keluar. Makakan sudah siap!" Seokjin yang sudah menata makanan dimeja makan kini buka suara, menghiraukan Namjoon yang kepasanan karena denganb odoh memegang panic panas tanpa serbet ia menggeser tubuh Jimin dari depan pintu kamar mandi lantas mengetukknya perlahan.

.

"sudah cukup bercandanya, waktunya makan, Tae."

.

"hyung, suruh mereka semua tutup mata!"

.

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Taehyung Seokjin menjawab. "mereka sudah menutup matanya, cepat keluar!"

.

Knop pintu itupun kemudian terputar, Jimin yang berada tepat dibelakang Seokjin menanti Taehyung dengan cemas, Jungkook yang sudah duduk di depan meja makan juga ikut melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada V hyung nya hingga membuat ricuh pagi ini. Hoseok sendiri tengah menghampiri Yoongi yang masih selonjoran tak jelas dikarpet menyuruhnya makan sedang Namjoon, dia berdiam diri didapur mecelup tangannya yang kepanasan tadi.

.

"TAE!" Jimin mulai ricuh.

.

"PARK JIMIN TUTUP MATAMU! YAK KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MEMBUKA MATA!" Taehyung panic.

.

"tae―ada apa dengan dadamu?" Seokjin terpaku menatap Taehyung.

.

"V hyung?" dan Jungkook yang tak hentinya melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah tersaji didepan matanya.

.

"SUDAH KUBILANG ADA YANG ANEH PADAKU! KENAPA KALIAN MASIH MEMBUKA MATA!"

.

"SERIUS TAE! DADAMU MEMBESAR!"

.

"BERHENTI MELIHATKU PARK!"

.

"apa itu benar-benar itu?" Hoseok dan kalimat aneh yang tak bisa dicerna makhluk normal itu mulai berkomentar. "aku rasa kita harus membuktikannya." Yoongi yang biasanya tak acuh itu juga ikut berpartisipasi.

.

"AKU AKAN MENYENTUHNYA!"

.

Dan manae on top aka Jeon Jungkook adalah satu-satunya manusia tanggap yang paling cekatan karena dengan kecepatan bak cahaya bocah yang baru saja melegalkan umurnya itu kini tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada dua benda berbentuk bulat dengan kekenyalan yang tak pernah dibayangkan siapapun itu secara konstan.

.

"JEON JUNGKOOK SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU!"

.

"YAK MAKNAE BYUNTAE!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[a/n : ini FF gila, jangan dibaca karena bisa merusak mental. Harap jauhkan pada bocah dibawah umur. Efek samping akan ditanggung masing-masing pembaca karena saya tidak mau tanggung jawab. Terimakasih telah membaca, otak saya agak eror. Niatnya tadi mau nulis chapter lanjutan HYUNG yang udah setengah jalan tapi kebegal ama ini cerita absurd. Yaudahlah, Maafkan saya yang update Ff aneh macem ini. Oke, kalau inget silahkan Vote serta komen. Salam Go green! TianLian]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Pt Two-SIN]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Taehyung mencebik kesal, matanya memandang sengit manusia dengan tinggi badan terbatas yang sedari tadi memandangnya mesum itu dengan galak. Tak lupa Taehyung juga menggeram alih-alih menggertak maknae kelebihin gizi yang tak berkedip barang sedetikpun setelah insiden buah melon yang tiba-tiba saja menggantung didadanya, tak tanggung-tanggung pula. Kini Taehyung harus legowo karena dia harus menopang dua melon sekaligus. Hell, memangnya badan Taetae ini keranjang buah hah?

.

"Kim Taehyung…" Jin yang masih tak habis pikir dengan keadaan Taehyung yang lebih dari sekedar aneh itu memanggil namanya.

.

"aku tidak tahu Hyung, sumpah aku tidak tahu apapun tentang asal muasal dua buah melon yang sekarang menggantung didadaku ini…" wajah Taehyung dia coba buat semenyedihkan mungkin, yah semenyedihkan apapun tampang yang dia buat hasilnya juga pasti fail.

.

"mungkin dia dikutuk." Tuan Jenius Min Yoongi dan segala ucapannya yang kadang tak pernah bisa di nalar. "apa Taehyung diguna-guna?" dan menyusul selanjutkan Hoseok. Omongan dua makhluk absurd itu terkadang serasa satu paket anehnya.

.

"sudahlah hyung, lihat sisi baiknya!" Jimin adalah satu dari dua orang yang sedari tadi memasang wajah sumringah setelah maknae Jeon mesum Jungkook.

.

"sisi baik kepalamu hah! Besok kita ada jadwal wawancara moci!" Namjoon yang telah kembali dari prosesi pengobatan jari tangannya yang melepuh ikut andil. Pemuda bilingual itu menatap Taehyung sekilas lantas mengalihkan pandangannya seketika. Kulit wajahnya yang eskotis itu kian meruam merah hingga dibalas cibiran oleh Seokjin.

.

"Namjoon hyung, wajahmu memerah." Jungkook tertawa kecil sembari menunjuk dua belah pipinya dengan telunjuk tangan.

.

"ARRGGHHH… KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK MEMBANTUKU!"

.

Taehyung kesal, dia berdiri dari meja makan lantas berjalan menghentak-hentak meninggalkan ruang makan diiringi tatapan takjub masing-masing member.

.

"astaga… buah melon itu―"

.

"memiliki pucuk yang menggemaskan."

.

PLAK― "PARK JIMIN! JEON JUNGKOOK! BERHENTI MELECEHKAN TAEHYUNG!" dua orang yang kena pukul sendok sayur itu medelik kesal pada Seokjin selaku tersangka utama penyerangan kepala mereka.

.

"aisshh, kau tidak asik Hyung. Setidaknya ketuk juga kepala kuda itu supaya mulutnya tidak tambah lebar."

.

Mendengar ucapan protes Jungkook Hoseok melayangkan umpatan melalui matanya, "sudahlah, cepat makan!" titah Seokjin selanjutnya disambut oleh dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring masing-masing.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, enam member tersisa kini mengadakan rapat dadakan guna membahas baaimana bisa buah melon kenyal itu bisa bersarang dia dada Taehyung, apa penyebabnya, kenapa bisa demikian indah, dan apakah buah itu akan permanen bersarang disana.

.

"tidakkah kau tidak curiga jika bocah itu berbohong?"

.

Jin menatap Namjoon, memang ucapan serta penyangkalan yang Taehyung lakukan agak berlebihan. Jin juga sudah curiga tapi bcah idiot itu agaknya sedang perlu dikasihani melihat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. "dia sudah pasti berbohong, buah melon itu tidak mungkin menggantung dengan sendirinya disana." Yoongi menggeplak kepala Hoseok yang mampir dibahunya. "kau mau jadi kerbau tidur di siang bolong begini hah!"

.

"isshhh…tidak yang mulia Min Yoongi" Hoseok menegakkan badannya. "bagaimana jika hyung bertanya pada Taehyung lagi. Heart to Heart hyung!"

.

"katakan dengan bahasa manusia, Hoseok." Jin mulai jengah.

.

"heart to heart hyung! Berdua saja!"

.

Namjoon melongo parah, sejak kapan heart to heart berarti berdua saja. geez, kemampuan berbahasa para member bangtan ini memang diatas rata-rata.

.

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!"

.

Jin memandang dua manusia berlabel Park Jimin serta Jeon Jungkook itu dengan wajah malas. Dua manusia yang selalu berseteru dan saling membuli itu tidak pernah kompak soal apapun kecuali membentuk otot dilengan serta perut mereka, ahh… tambahan lagi Taehyung. mereka memang benar-benar sesuatu.

.

"YAK BERHENTI MENGIKUTI UCAPANKU MAKNAE SETAN!"

.

"KAU YANG MENGIKUTIKU UCAPANKU! AKU MENGATAKANNYA NOL KOMA NOL NOL SATI SATU TUJUH SEMBILAN SEMBILAN SEMBILAN DETIK LEBIH AWAL DARIMU PARK!"

.

"YAK BOCAH SIALAN!"

.

"MANUSIA BONSAI!"

.

"YAAAKKK! BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

.

Dua manusia itu kini diam sembari saling melempar pisau melalui isyarat mata, hhh… Seokjin memang benar-benar harus ekstra bersabar jika hidup bersama bocah-bocah ini. "aku akan menemui―eehhh Taehyung! kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu!"

.

Jimin serta Jungkook lagi-lagi ada dua dari berbagai pasang mata yang menoleh, dua manusia itu kini harus berbangga hanya bisa menelan ludah kelu saat melihat bagaimana kondisi Taehyung keluar dengan muka memerah, badan berpeluh serta wajah yang so hawt! Arrggghhh… ini benar-benar gila!

.

"DADA INI MEMBUATKU GILA HYUNG!" teriak Taehyung kemudian diiringi wajah menahan tangis.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"jadi apa kau mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya?" Seokjin lagi-lagi adalah satu-satunya orang waras yang didaulat menjadi MC dengan bintang utama kita Taehyung dan buah melonnnya.

.

Saat Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya yang suram, enam pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap tak fokus antara Taehyung atau melon itu hanya bersiap was-was siapa tahu buah melon Taehyung tiba-tiba melancarkan jurus andalannya memantul-mantul itu. siapa tahu, kkkkk

.

"aku kemaren pagi menolong nenek-nenek." Taehyung mulai bercerita, wajah Taehyung yang imut itu selalu berubah serius jika bercerita, keningnya berkerut-kerut seolah mengingat sesuatu yang amat penting sembari mengerucutnya bibirnya yang sudah dari lahir sexy itu sembari menautkan jemari tangannya. "aku menolongnya lalu dia memberiku sebuah permen. Seingatku hanya itu, selain hal itu yang kulakukan hanya bermain PS bersama Jimin, makan masakan Jin hyung dan tidur."

.

"kau memakan permennya?" Namjoon menyuarakan apa yang tertulis di benak masing-masing member dengan suara khasnya.

.

Mengangguk mantap Taehyung mengiyakan. "tentu saja! itukan hadiah."

.

"AKU TAHU SEKARANG!"

.

"duduklah Jim, semua orang juga tahu kalau kau itu pendek."

.

"haish… Yoongi hyung berhentilah bercanda, aku sedang tidak melucu."

.

"sudahlah kenapa kalian tidak bisa serius sedikit." Jin kembali memulai ocehannya. Dia menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri. "apa yang kau tahu Jimin? katakan."

.

"nenek itu pasti dewa yang merubah TaeTae menjadi ―uhuk―berisi, kita tinggal mencari nenek nenek itu lalu ubah TaeTae seperti semula! Selesai!"

.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi menatap Jimin dengan enggan itu mendengus. "lantas kita membuat selebaran begitu? Dicari nenek-nenek tua yang telah merubah Taehyung BTS hingga memiliki dua payudara bulat yang kenyal dan sedap dipandang. Begitukah?"

.

"JEON JUNGKOOK MULUTMU!"

.

"apa? ucapanku kan apa adanya Jin hyung!"

.

"haish, aku bisa gila jika terlalu lama berdebat dengan kalian."

.

"lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" Taehyung dengan tampang blank miliknya memegang dua buah bulat itu tanpa dosa, menyisakan enam orang member lain yang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kelu sambari mencoba mengedipkan mata agar pikiran mereka masing-masing tetap normal dan tidak mengiya-iyakan Taehyung.

.

"Tae, tolong kondisikan tanganmu itu." Yoongi adalah yang pertama berkomentar.

.

"ada apa dengan tanganku?"

.

"bukan tanganmu, tapi yang ada ditangkupan tanganmu itu yang membuat apa-apa Tae. Hhh, astaga…"

.

"Namjoon hyung sih tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, kau tidak tahu punggungku sakit hyung menopang benda sebesar ini, apalagi bajuku sekarang jadi sempit semua… aish, ini menyebalkan! Aku ingin normal! Huhuhuuuh…"

.

"TUNGGU!"

.

Semua orang menoleh sadis pada maknae sialan yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak tunggu itu, memangnya mereka mau kemana?

.

"kau baik-baik saja, Kook?"

.

"sssshhh, Kuda hyung diam saja ini sangat krusial." Lagi-lagi Hoseok menjadi manusia yang teraniaya, Jin yang juga penasaran pun angkat bicara. "apa maksudmu?"

.

Jungkook mulai berdiri, dengan wajahnya yang serius maknae kelebihan gizi itu mulai menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat lalu berkata. "apa hyung deul tidak berpikir jika mungkin saja tubuh V hyung yang lain juga berubah?

.

Masing-masing orang saling bertatapan, mencoba menelaah ucapan sang maknae itu dalam sunyi lalu saling mengkerutkan kening. Apa mungkin?

.

"APA MAKSUDMU BURUNG TAE JUGA BERUBAH?!"

.

Taehyung melotot pada sobat karibnya yang kekurangan kalsium hingga tak tumbuh tinggi secara wajar―Jimin- "WOAHHH DAEBAK! HYUNG AYO KITA BUKTIKAN!" dan kini ganti Taehyung melongo mendengar ucapan maknae setan aka Jeon Jungkook.

.

"YAAKKK APA YANG YOONGI HYUNG LAKUKAN?" Yoongi yang diteriaki hanya mengernyit dengan dua tangan masih mengunci tangan Taehyung dibelakang.

.

"Tae, kau harus tenang oke. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tahu ini memang berat bagimu tapi kami harus membuktikannya sebelum semua terlambat." Hoseok dan prakatanya yang ambigu.

.

"YAAKK, AKU MASIH PUNYA BURUNG!"

.

Jungkook dan Jimin saling tatap menimbang-nimbang apakah ucapan Taehyumg itu dapat dipercaya atau tidak, keduanya saling melempar isyarat mata sebelum menggeleng pelan tanpa kentara. "aku rasa kami tetap harus membuktikannya, V hyung… kau kan pembual nomer satu."

.

"YYAAAKKKK HENTIKAN! AKU AKAN MEMUTUS KABEL PS MU JIM! YAAAK MAKNAE SETAN! LIHAT SAJA KOMPUTERMU ITU BESOK HANYA TINGGAL NAMA! YAAAKKKK!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[a/n : FF gila ini akhirnya brojol juga, kekeke…. Oke saya tak bosan-bosan mengingatkan jangan baca FF ini karena bisa merusak mental. Harap jauhkan pada bocah dibawah umur. Efek samping akan ditanggung masing-masing pembaca karena saya tidak mau tanggung jawab. Terimakasih telah membaca, saya gatau ini masuk Yaoi atau GS karena Taehyung kan gak berubah jadi cewek ya, dia cuma punya buah melon yang aduhai. Hihihi. Oke, kalau inget silahkan Vote serta komen. Salam Go green! TianLian]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Pt Three-Danger?]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Heol?"

.

"Masih sama."

.

"tidak bisa dipercaya…"

.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

.

"GYAAHHHAAAAHHAAAHHAAAA! TAE! KENAPA BURUNGMU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TUMBUH!?"

.

"PARK JIMIN BANTET SIALAN! MENYINGKIR KALIAN SEMUA!"

.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi hanyalah Taehyung berjingkat menendang Jimin yang ada dihadapannya kemudian berlari menuju kamar sembari mengumpat.

.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN SEMUA!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Di sore yang senyap itu para member sedang menanti Taehyung yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar sejak insiden pelepasan celana TaeTae siang tadi yang berakibat pada dua member bernama Park Bantet Jimin beserta Maknae kelebihan hormone Jeon Jungkook untuk sementara mengungsi dimanapun untuk mendapat pinjaman baju karena kebetulan sekali baju keduanya terkunci didalam kamar yang sedang terisi oleh Tae hyung yang ngambek.

.

"apa Taehyung belum keluar juga?"

.

Jin hanyalah satu dari segelintir manusia hidup yang masih memperhatikan Taehyung dibelahan dunia ini dibandingkan dengan dua orang yang berdiskusi didepan televisi yang sedang membahas hal-hal tak penting semacam. Apakah melon Taehyung tidak akan mengempes dua jam kemudian? Atau apakah buah itu akan bertambah besar? Atau akan mengeluarka hal aneh lain? Yah, kira-kira seperti itu.

.

Semua orang yang ada disana bungkam, Jin berdecak kesal lalu menyambit kepala Hoseok yang sial beruntung sekali menyembul paling strategis itu dengan daun bawang utuh.

.

"YAK! HYUNG!" Hoseok memprotes dengan mulut spesialnya yang membentuk persegi.

.

"Aku bertanya, setidaknya kau punya sopan santun untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari hyungmu. Jung Hoseok!"

.

"kau kan bisa melihatnya sendiri kenapa masih bertanya?!"

.

"setidaknya kau punya inisiatif untuk membujuknya keluar, Hoseok." Pemilik nama itu hanya mencebik tak mengindahkan ucapan Jin berbanding terbalik sekali dengan dua manusia yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu kompak beberapa jam ini.

.

"AKU MAU MELAKUKANYA UNTUKMU HYUNG!" Jimin dan Jungkook pelakunya, dua anak manusia yang tengah dalam keadaan antusia berlebih karena keadaan nista yang menimpa Taehyung itu sepertinya emang bertambah kompak dalam hal apapun yang menyangkutpautkan nama Taehyung didalamnya.

.

Bunyi trak yang kuat terdengar dari dapur saat dua orang itu mengajukan dirinya sebagai sukarelawan. "aku harus membersihkan isi otak kalian lebih dulu jika kalian masih nekat mengajukan diri." Tersenyum sembari mengangkat pisau besar yang sengaja dia gunakan untuk mencincang daging ditangannya Jin mengacungkan pisau besar itu pada dua manusia bernama Jimin dan Jungkook yang tampak tersenyum takut.

.

"ahahah… hyung pisaumu bagus, apa itu baru?" Jimin tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya yang tak sengaja dia sipitkan. Mendorong Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya dengan kasar sambil berucap. "Jungkook bilang dia mengajukan diri."

.

"HYUNG!" potesan itu disambut Jimin dengan senyum khasnya sedangkan Jin yang masih menatap dua orang itu kini hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Mereka semua memang benar-benar tidak berguna.

.

"kau tunggu saja sebentar, Tae hyung kan tidak tahan lapar. Dia pasati keluar jika sudah kelaparan." Lagi-lagi Yoongi hanyalah manusia dengan pemikiran waras yang masih tersisa. Dan ngomong-ngomong tetang orang waras dimana Namjoon?

.

"dimana Namjoon?" Jin menggumam, manusia itu tadi kan bilang akan membantunya memasak. Kemana sekarang?

.

"apa kalian melihat Namjoon?" Jin kembali terabaikan. Yoongi melihat televisi dengan fokus, Hoseok sedang berlari menuju kamar madi sedang dua orang tersisa alias Jimin dan Jungkook saling menatap sebelum mengendikkan bahu tak acuh dan kembali berdiskusi. "tch, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa aku harus menelponnya?"

.

Pertimbangan sengit itu terdampar dibenak Seokjin beerapa detik sebelum orang yang dia cari kembali dengan wajah memerah aneh beserta kantung plasti berwarna hitam gelap yang bergelayut manja ditangannya. Namjoon, dia melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah. "hyung, apa kau sudah memasak?"

.

Memilih tak menjawab apa yang dilontarkan Namjoon, Jin memicing menatap lekat kantung plastik aneh dibawa Namjoon. "apa yang kau bawa itu?"

.

Namjoon seolah tersentak, manusia dengan bakat acting nol persen itu tersenyum idiot dengan kaku lantas menjawab. "aku kira Taehyung membutuhkan ini."

.

"Taehyung? apa dia memintamu melakukan sesuatu?"

.

Namjoon yang gugup akan selalu melakukan sgerakan-gerakan aneh seolah dia menari saat menjelaskan sesuatu saat dia melakukan kesalahan atau hal aneh dan berbohong. "tidak, tapi sekarang hyung tau sendiri yang terjadi padanya jadi aku melakukan ini juga bukan karena aku mau, ini… um, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ini tidak seperti yang hyung pikirkan tapi aku juga tidak bermaksud melakukannya―"

.

"kau mabuk heh?! Jin hanya bertanya apa yang kau bawa." Yoongi dengan gerakan terlatih tiba-tiba saja sudah merebut kantung plastic itu dari tangan Namjoon. "apa yang kau beli ini? kenapa rasanya aneh?" Yoongi membuat wajah aneh saat meraba-raba tekstur benda aneh didalam kantung plastic misterius itu.

.

"Hyung! Itu benda berbahaya!" Namjoon kelabakan, Yoongi yang penasaranpun makin mengernyitkan matanya dengan senyum licik diwajahnya saat tangan Namjoon mulai menggapai-nggapai benda yang katanya berbahaya.

.

"YAAK PARK JIMIN TANGKAP!"

.

Kantung plastic itu kini berpindah tangan, Jimin yang mengakpa benda asing itu memandang Yoongi serta Namjoon bergantian sebelum Namjoon mendorong Yoongi lalu berlari menuju Jimin.

.

"JIM! KEMBALIKAN! BENDA ITU BERBAHAYA!"

.

Tak menindahkan teriakan Namjoon yang membabi buta itu Jimin dengan cepat malah berlari, dengan isyarat tangan terlatih dia menyuruh Jungkook mencekal Namjoon yang berusaha mengejarnya namun gagal karena Jungkook tak mengerti apa yang Jimin maksud.

.

"MAKNAE HENTIKAN NAMJOON! KITA HARUS MEMBUKA PLASTIK ANEH INI!"

.

Dengan seruan itu keadaan yang tadinya rebut itu berubah ricuh. Yoongi yang kebetulan ada dibaris depan kini meminta kantung plasti yang telah jadi buntelan itu untuk dilemparkan padanya. Namun Namjoon berbalik arah menujunya. "LEMPARKAN PADAKU!" Jungkook berseru kuat yang direspon cepat dengan lemparan Jimin.

.

Dorm BTS itupun kini dipenuhi oleh teriakan serta bunyi kaki mereka yang berlarian tak tentu arah hanya untuk memperebutkan benda yang kata Namjoon berbahaya dalam kantung plastic hitam.

.

"YAAK BERHENTI BERLA―"

.

BRRRUUGGHHH

.

Semua kini hening, Jin yang tadinya mau berteriak itu kini hanya bisa cengo melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

.

Namjoon terdiam ditempat, Yoongi terperangah dan Jimin yang sudah ingin mengumpat dengan pemandangan tersaji tepat dihadapannya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Taehyung menggeliat tak nyaman, perutnya melilit, cacing-cacing peliharaannya bahkan sudah mengadakan orasi didalam perutnya. Dia lapar sekali karena seharian tidak makan gara-gara melon yang menggantung didadanya ini.

.

Membuka selimut tebal yang sedari tiga jam lalu menggulung tubuhnya Taehyung mulai beranjak, dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar begitu pasrah pada akhirnya Taehyung memilik keluar untuk makan.

.

Taehyung masih kesal pada mereka semua, kenapa memang jika burungnya kecil? Memangnya burungnya melakukan tindakan criminal hingga didiskriminasi seperti itu. burungnya juga punya hati loh, burungnya itu juga bisa sakit hati jika mereka tertawakan seperti itu. lagipula Taehyung kan juga laki-laki meskipun bentuknya sekarang jadi seperti gadis tomboy yang punya melon sebesar buah melon. Tch, mengingat hal itu Taehyung jadi kesal sendiri.

.

Kruuuuukkkk[] tapi lapar telah melanda, Taehyung tidak mau mati konyol karena tidak makan disebabkan ejekan mereka.

.

"kenapa diluar ramai sekali?"

.

Bermonolog sendiri Taehyung berhenti didepan pintu untuk memelisik sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diluar kok ramai sekali. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir mereka kan memang selalu ramai jadi dengan perlahan pada akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

.

Knop pintu itu terputar, Taehyung mendorongnya dengan lembut lalu berjalan keluar tanpa tahu bahwa ada seonggok Jeon Jungkook yang dianugerahi Tuhan dengan wajah tampan berserta otot sempurnya yang kini tengah berlari tepat di hadapan Taehyung tanpa bisa kurangi kecepatannya hingga tabrakan maut itupun tak terelakkan.

.

"YAAK BERHENTI BERLA―"

.

Taehyung tak tahu bagaimana semua jadi begitu cepat, tubuhnya ditabrak tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu, dalam keadaan perut kosong pula. Daya gravitasi pun seolah menarik tubuh keduanya, tanpa bisa berpegangan pada apapun tubuh Taehyung oleh terlebih dahulu karena posisi Jungkook yang ada dihadapannya memang sangat tidak strategis.

.

BRRRUUGGHHH

.

Bunyi yang begitu keras itu hanyalah pemberitahuan bahwa dua orang yang saling bertabrakan itu kini telah saling tumpang-tindih dilantai. Dengan posisi Taehyung dibawah Jungkook.

.

"MAKNAE SETAN JAUHKAN! WAJAMU DARI DADA SINTAL TAEHYUNGKU!"

.

Teriakan Jimin bergema, Taehyung yang sadar akan posisi itupun menggeliat tak nyaman sedangkan Jungkook malah menyusupkan wajahnya telak kedalam himpitan dadanya. Jungkook itu memang maknae sialan.

.

"akkkhhh… kook!"

.

"sebentar lagi hyung! Ini terlalu kenyal!"

.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

.

"AKU JUGA MAU MERASAKANNYA MAKNAE SETAN!"

.

"YAAKKK PARK JIMIN!"

.

"JUNGKOOK MENYINGKIR DARI TAEHYUNG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Mari kita tinggalkan kekacauan itu dan fokus pada benda misterius yang masih berada dalam kantung plastic hitam yang kini telah tergeletak pasrah didepan kamar mandi.

.

Hoseok yang baru saja keluar mengernyit data mendapati beda asing itu, disudut sana dia bisa melihat oara membernya masih saling berteriak dan tak ingin ikut-ikutan. Sudah biarkan saja mereka bermaian sesuaka hati pikirnya.

.

Tangan panjangnya pun menjangkau kantung plastik hitam itu tanpa curiga, merasakan tekstur anehnya dari luar plastic yang terasa empuk. Mengernyit seolah berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum perlahan jemari lincahnya mulai mengurai simpul kantung plastic hitam itu guna melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

.

Benda berwana merah itu begitu mencengangkan. Terasa lembut dan aneh ditangan Hoseok. Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya kelu saat tahu benda pusaka macam apa yang ada ditangannya ini.

.

Benda dengan tali menjulur manja disisi kiri serta kanan besera dua bulatan cembung yang lembut.

.

Benda yang sering Hoseok lihat di pelataran rumahnya jika dia pulang.

.

Benda yang sangat berbahaya.

.

"BRA MILIK SIAPA INI?!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[a/n : bagaimana kabar kalian? Taehyung sehat kok, ahahah… oke, saya tak bosan-bosan mengingatkan jangan baca FF ini karena bisa merusak mental. Harap jauhkan pada bocah dibawah umur. Efek samping akan ditanggung masing-masing pembaca karena saya tidak mau tanggung jawab. Terimakasih telah membaca, Taehyung cowok men, dia cowok oke, jangan berharap Taehyung bakalan jadi cewek seutuhnya karena itu tidak mungkin. Kkkkk, oke kalau inget silahkan Vote serta komen. Salam Go green! TianLian]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Pt Four-How?]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sidang umum pertama itupun dimulai, tersangka utama pelecehan melon Taehyung itu tengah duduk bersila dihadapan para hyungnya. Sedangkan korban pelecehan yang bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu kini tengah makan dengan lahap dibagian dapur guna mencegah hal absurd lain terjadi di dorm ini.

.

"jadi kesaksian apa yang ingin kau utarakan, Park?"

.

Berdeham pelan, Jimin menatap sengit Jungkook sebelum memulai prakatanya. "Jungkook sengaja tersandung, aku yakin itu."

.

"WOAHH! BAGIAN MANA YAG MEMBUKTIKAN AKU SENGAJA TERSADUNG PENDEK! JANGAN MEMBUAL!"

.

"BAGIAN KAU MENELUSUPKAN MUKAMU DI MELON TAETAE LAH! YANG MANA LAGI?!"

.

Menghiraukan debat para membernya Taehyung yang sudah puas meneguk segelas air putih kini menatap aneh pada benda asing berwarna cerah yang kebetulan sekali tergeletak strategis di samping set pisau milik Seokjin.

.

Tangannya terulur meraih benda aneh berwarna merah cerah itu tanpa ragu lalu melebarkannya dengan mata tak berkedip. "ini wadah melon bukan?" ucapnya kemudian.

.

Masih dengan raut penasaran yang tak dibuat-buat Taehyung mencoba menoel-noel sepasang bentuk semi circle yang tampak seperti gunungan. Melipatnya menjadi satu kemudian mengintip di celah-celah lalu melebarkannya lagi lantas menaarik-narik tali menjulur misterius yang ada dimasing-masing sisi.

.

"punya siapa ini?" masih dengan tampang penuh minatnya, Taehyung kini ganti menangkupkan bra yang barusan dia lipat tepat menyentuh melonnya. "bukankah ini dipasang seperti ini? beginikah?" mengenyit bingung, Taehyung masih memperhatikan bra yang sengaja dia tempelkan pada melonnya dengan dua tangannnya. "apa seperti in―"

.

"KIM TAEHYUNG! BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN DADAMU!"

.

Teriakan Jin yang mengagetkan itu membuat semua manusia yang kebetulan berada disampingnya menatap Tae hyung yang masih kaget mendengar teriakan Jin.

.

Mengkerjab beberapa kali sebelum pemuda pemilik melon segar nan menggoda aka Kim Taehyung menyangkal. "AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA HYUNG!"

.

Dan berbuah sia-sia karena toh semua yang ada disana juga tahu bagaimana tangan Taehyung menangkup bra bersama dengan melon segarnya.

.

"baiklah… baiklah, setidaknya tolong kondisikan tangamu itu dulu Tae." Selalu Hoseok jadi satu dari sekian umat manusia yang tersisa dengan pemikiran warasnya.

.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya, membawa bra merah menyala itu dalam tangkupan tangannya lalu beranjak menuju semua member yang memandang melon Tae hyung yang memantul-mantul setiap dia berjalan. Astaga… tolong kuatkan iman kami Tuhan! Batin mereka bersamaan.

.

"Hyung, inikan benda untuk mengurung dada itukan?" mengacungkan bra merah hasil bawaan Namjoon yang masih belum terpecahkan bagaimana leader mereka bisa mendapatkan hal semacam itu Yoongi menjawab sebelum mulut laknat member lain mericuh. "bukan, itu untuk tempat ikan mas baru ku. Tentu saja bodoh."

.

"Hyung, aku serius loh ini." Yoongi berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan Taehyung, bocah ini memang aneh, aneh dari lahir.

.

"TAE! KAU MAU MEMAKAINYA?!" berkedip menatap Jimin, Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya berpikir sebelum kembali bertanya. "apa begitu?"

.

"TENTU SAJA! ITU BISA MENYEMBUNYIKAN MELON V HYUNG AGAR TAK MENGGODA IMAN!"―PLAK- geplakan sayang dari Jin kembali menyapa kepala sang maknae kelebihan hormone aka Jeon Jungkook.

.

"apa kau tidak merasa berat dengan benda yang menggantung itu Tae?" Jin kembali menengahi, Taehyung sendiri malah sudah mengangguk antusias. "punngungku pegal hyung." Akunya dengan wajah yang tak bisa dikondisikan lagi keimutannya.

.

"ah, itu aku rasa benda yang aku dapat tadi yang ada di tangan Tae hyung bisa di manfaatkan dengan baik kalau Tae hyung memak―"

.

"berhenti bicara omong kosong, Kim namjoon." Jin kembali menyela. Mengalihkan atensinya pada Tae hyung dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "aku rasa kau harus memakai benda aneh itu agar punggungmu tak terlalu sakit, Tae."

.

"ah, okay!" Taehyung pergi dengan segera menuju kamar mandi. Wajah-wajah dua orang yang terlalu antusias dengan berita barusan sungguh tak bisa lagi di jabarkan dengan hanya sekedar kata-kata. Bagaimanapun Jimin dan Jungkook hanyalah pemuda normal yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan bukan? Membayangkan benda kenyal yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan itu saja mereka tak berani karena takut mengotori seprai, lah ini sekarang malah Tae hyung yang sudah di legalilisasi telah terkonfirmasi memiliki buah keramat menggantung yang amat sangat kenyal kini harus memakai bra! Hahhhhh… nikmat mana yang coba mereka dustakan?!

.

"Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook… cepat bersihkan otak kalian sebelum aku mengambil pisau untuk membersihkannya..." Jin mendesis kesal. Pikirnya cobaan apalagi yang harus mereka hadapi kedepannya setelah hal aneh terjadi pada Taehyung. hhh, kenapa hari-harinya tak bisa sekali saja normal…

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Normalnya, yah seheharusnya normalnya Tae hyung tak memerlukan begitu bayak waktu untuk memakai bra saja. yah setau mereka bra itu tinggal ditempelkan lalu dikaitkan dibagian belakangnya kan ya? Setahu mereka sih begitu setelah mencoba menelisik dunia maya selama lima belas menit ini menunggu Tae hyung yang tak kunjung keluar.

.

"TAE! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI DI DALAM?!" itu Jimin, siapa lagi manusia kurang kerjaan yang selalu saja merusuh jika Tae hyung sedang di dalam kamar mandi kalau bukan dirinya.

.

"kau ingin kencing? Cari saja pohon diluar dorm sana!" Yoongi selalu jadi kandidat nomer satu yang memberi komentar ajaib yang efeknya tetap saja menyakitkan hati.

.

Jimin berdecih sebal pada Yoongi sebelum kembali menekuni profesi dadakannya lagi, "TAE KAU ARUS KELUAR SEBELUM MEMBEKU! APA KAU BISA MENDENGARKU! TAE SAYANG!"

.

"PARK JIMIN!" Jungkook yang sedak beerapa menit itu menghilang dari pandangan Jimin tiba-tiba datang sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

.

"WAAEEEEE?!"

.

"kau mengambil apel yang ada di lemari es kan?"

.

Apel? Ahh, apel merah yang ada di lemari es yang tinggal sebiji itu kah? "kenapa? Aku melemparnya pada anjing tetangga sebelah yang selalu menggonggong setiap sore itu. Lihat, sekarang anjing itu tidak menggonggong bukan?"

.

.

"ITU APELKU PENDEK!"

.

"YAK! BERHENTI MEMNGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! AKU HYUNGMU!"

.

"KAU MELEMPARKAN APEL TAK BERDOSAKU!"

.

"ITU HANYA AP―"

.

Suara pintu terbuka menghentikan debat keduanya, dua pasanga mata itu mengantisipasi keluarnya Tae hyung dengan penuh antusias sebelum detik kemudian harus menghela nafas kecewa karena Tae hyung hanya mengeluarkan sebagian kepalanya untuk memanggil salah satu hyungnya. "HOSEOK HYUNG KEMARILAH!"

.

Hoseok yang kebetulan berada di saping lemari es mengambil air dingin segera menyahut. " ada apa?" berjalan dengan langkah ringan Hoseok menatap Tae hyung penuh tanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan menatap dua orang berinisial Jimin serta Jungkook yang menatapnya bengis. Hhh, cobaan apalagi yang tengah direncanakan Tuhan untuknya kali ini?

.

Taehyung yang terlalu pintar memahami situasi itupun dengan sigap menarik lengan Hoseok untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersamanya.

.

BRAAAKKKK[]

.

Tanpa perlu umpan, tanpa perlu wewangian, tanpa perlu bunga tujuh rupa serta sesajen yang lain dua setan yang tak diundang itu pun mengamuk, meraung, sembari menggebrak pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat kompak.

.

"YAAAKKK TAEEE! AKU BISA LEBIH MEMUASKANMU KETIMBANG KUDA ITU!"

.

"PUNYAKU BAHKAN LEBIH BERBOBOT DARI PADA KUDA ITU V HYUNG!"

.

"KAU BISA DIAPA-APAKAN OLEH KUDA JADI-JADIAN ITU JIKA DIDALAM SANA SENDIRIANN!"

.

"TAEEEEE!"

.

"V HYUNGGGG!"

.

"KALIAN BERISIK! BIARKAN SAJA ALIEN DAN KUDA ITU BERKEMBANG BIAK DIDALAM SANA! AKU TIDAK BISA MENONTON TV DENGAN KHIDMAT GARA-GARA KALIAN!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Suara-suara ricuh itu benar-benar bisa membuat telinga mereka tuli, hhh…. Kenapa dua manusia itu jadi lebih tak normal seperti ini.

.

Tak sempat mendumal lama, Hoseok sudah di todong Tae hyung dengan segumpal bra yang masih utuh. "apa? kau ingin aku memakainya?"

.

Taehyung mencebik, "yang benar saja, bantu aku memakainya hyung."

.

"MWOO?!" teriakan Hoseok mengudang ricuh makin berkumandang dibalik pintu. Menghiraukannya Tae hyung buru-buru memberikan segumpal bra asing itu pada Hoseok lalu berbalik.

.

"cepat selesaikan dan keluar hyung, disini pengap." Si alien Tae hyung itu memang sudah tak waras sejak mereka bertemu. Hoseok tahu dongsaengnya yang satu ini memang otaknya tidak bisa dinalar oleh otak manusia normal. Tapi kali ini, memasangkan bra? Hhhh, dia pikir Hoseok itu spesies makluk apa? apa Taehyung tidak berpikir bahwa dia juga laki-laki yang tingkat imajinasinya tak jauh berbeda dengan dua makhuk ricuh yang ada dibalik pintu kamar mandi ini hah.

.

Hhh, yasudahlah. "baiklah… aku akan memulainya."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Awalnya Jimin dan Jungkook hanya duduk tenang menunggu disamping pintu kamar mandi karena tak mau ditimpuk Yoongi dengan sepasang sendalnya karena terlalu ricuh. Yah, awalnya sih begitu. Tapi…. Lama kelamaan suara-suara aneh mulai bermunculan dan mengusik telinga serta imajinasi liar keduanya.

.

"AAKKKHHH!"

.

Teriakan pertama yang telah terdifinisi secara paten dalam otak keduanya bahwa itu adalah suara Tae hyung mengundang kernyitan berlipat di dahi Jimin serta Jungkook itu hanyalah awal dari segalanya.

.

"AAKKHH HYUNGG! HENTIKANN!"

.

Teriakan keduapun menjadi pemicu keduanya untuk berdiri tegap sambil saling tatap, bertanya tanpa suara menyuarakan hal yang sama di otak masing-masing. Taehyung dalam bahaya!

.

"INI TAK MUAT HYU―AAAKKHHH!"

.

"TAHAN SEBENTAR AKU BELUM MEMASUKKANNYA!"

.

"AAKKHHH HENTIKAN HYUNG INI SAKHHH―!"

.

BRRAAKKKKK! BRRAAAKKKK! BRRAAAKKK!

.

"YAAKK KUDA SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" dua orang yang tak tenang itu mulai menggebrak. Berbagai macam pikiran bergelayut manja dalam otak cemerlang keduanya dan tak lagi bisa terbendung betapa kedaunya dibuat harus berdecak kesal karena dua orang penyebab bagian selatan keduanya sesak malah tak lagi terdengar lagi suaranya.

.

Lalu, bayangan jika Tae hyung telah terkapar karena Hoseok tiba-tiba saja mampir dalam kepala keduanya. Panic pun melanda! Gebrakan yang tadinya berintonasi statis namun keras itu bertambah brutal! Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook, sudah jangan ditanyakan lagi kemana kewarasan mereka. Karena hal itu tak diperlukan untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung dari cengkraman kuda jadi-jadian semacam Hoseok.

.

"JUNG HO―"

.

Pintu kembali dibuka menampilkan Hoseok yang menatap dua orang idiot itu kesal. "jika aku tuli kalian harus membayar biaya pengobatanku, kalian dengar?"

.

Melenggang tak acuh, Hoseok kini duduk disamping Yoongi yang memasang headphone di kepalanya guna menetralisi pencemaran suara yang di akibatkan oleh Jimin dan Jungkook. Lalu disana dua orang idiot itu berdiri saling tatap dengan kenyitan yang makin bertambah.

.

"TAEHYUNG?"

.

Secara kompak dua anak manusia itu bersuara, satu detik kemudian Taehyung keluar dengan baju lengkap, plus seonggok bra yang terpasang diatas T-shitnya yang terlihat hanya menggantung asal-asalan. "HYUNG… KATUNG DADA INI TAK MUAT! HOSEOK HYUNG SAMPAI MEROBEKNYA LOH!"

.

Jin menghela nafasnya kembali, sedari tadi dia memang sengaja mengacuhkan diri menonton manusia-manusia yang tak lagi terdefinisikan keidiotannya itu lantas menoleh pada Namjoon yang malah sibuk mendengarkan music. Leader sialan pencetus kantung melon itu memang agaknya sialan, tiba-tiba saja membawa benda berbahaya lalu bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. hhh, sekarang apalagi? Seokjin jadi ingin pulang ke kampung halamannya saja jika begini…

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[a/n :allooohaaa? masih bersama Tian disini, ahahah… oke, saya tak bosan-bosan mengingatkan jangan baca FF ini karena bisa merusak mental. Harap jauhkan pada bocah dibawah umur. Efek samping akan ditanggung masing-masing pembaca karena saya tidak mau tanggung jawab. Terimakasih telah membaca, kurang cabe yah ini chapter. Kkkkk, oke kalau inget silahkan Vote serta komen. Salam Go green! TianLian]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Pt Five-CHEER UP]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Sepasang mata itu saling bertaut, berucap tanpa kata untuk saling memahami bahwa mereka tidaklah bisa melakukan hal ini. semua ini harusnya tak seperti ini. tidak… tidak seperti ini.

.

"aku akan pergi…" membelah hening yang tercipta suara itu seakan berasal dari waktu yang teramat sangat lama, dalam dunia yang berbeda meskipun nyatanya mereka menghirup udara yang sama, diruangan yang sama pula.

.

"tidakkah kau berpikir jika―"

.

"tidak, aku harus melakukannya. Demi kau, akan ku lakukan apapun untukmu, Tae."

.

Satu diantara lima pasang mata yang memandang pemuda bermarga Park berdecih. "kau akan mengacaukannya." Jungkook, bocah yang baru saja melegalkan kedewasaannya itu memandang remeh Jimin dengan wajah khasnya.

.

"bocah sial―"

.

TIIIIIINNNNNNNN![]

.

Suara klaskson bergema nyaring diiringi bunyi tak senonoh yang keluar dari hyung tertua mereka, Kim Seokjin. "BANGSAT! KAU TIDAK LIHAT ADA MOBILKU DISINI HAH! PAKAI MATAMU!" karena seorang pengemudi mobil lain yang menyerobot area parkir.

.

"hyung… aku kaget loh." Hoseok yang ada di tempat duduk paling belakang bersama Yoongi masih terbelalak sembari mengelus dadanya yang tak karuan karena Jin tiba-tiba saja banting setir. Sama halnya dengan Hoseok, Jimin yang tadinya mau mengumpat kini malah diam seribu bahasa sedangkan Jungkook. Bocah itu tampaknya ketiban melon kembar karena Taehyung yang oleng kini malah memeluk tubuh Jungkook tanpa perlu ada bala bantuan serta hambatan.

.

Deheman singkat Jungkook menyadarkan Taehyung akan posisi―Melon-nya yang menempel tanpa sekat berarti dengan perut bagian paling bawah sekali milik Jungkook, hampir-hampir menyenggol timun impor tapi tak jadi karena Taehyung buru-buru ditarik oleh Jimin yang memasang wajah sadis melihat adegan berdurasi tak sampai sepuluh detik kotor tersebut.

.

"JANGAN CURI-CURI KESEMPATAN MAKNAE SETAN!"

.

"JANGAN BERISIK! YOON CEPAT FOTO PLAT NOMOR ORANG YANG MEREBUT TEMPAT PARKIR KITA ITU! CEPAT! NANTI MALAM BUAT ARTIKEL 'MOBIL BTS HAMPIR SAJA TERTABRAK' DI AKUNMU! CEPAT!"

.

Disamping Jin yang masih dalam mode alay, Namjoon berdecak. "kenapa kau menyuruh Yoongi?"

.

Jin berbalik, menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan 'kau tidak tahu' lantas berkata. "kau tidak tahu kerjaan sampingan Si Yoongi itu netizen hah! Sudah cepat foto plat nomernya!"

.

Dan Yoongi, orang yang tengah dibicarakan itu hanya menghela nafasnya lelah, melirik Hoseok yang juga ikut menatapnya dengan padangan 'apa itu benar' tanpa terucap. Hhh, ini sudah larut.. sudah terlalu larut untuk berdebat dengan manusia-manusia tak normal macam mereka. Pikir Yoongi. Jadi, dengan akal sehatnya yang masih tersisa Yoongi berucap.

.

"sudahlah hyung, cepat cari tempat parkir dan carikan Taehyung bra dengan cepat."

.

Yah, mereka kini tengah dalam perjalanan guna menemukan bra untuk melon kembar nakal Taehyung yang menggoda iman itu. kabar bagusnya mereka bahkan sudah sampai tempat parkir swalayan terdekat. Kabar baiknya lagi, semua member ikut. Kabar baik-baiknya lagi…

.

"hyung, parkir disana saja." Jin mengikuti interupsi Hoseok. Nah, mereka sudah dapat tempat parkir.

.

"hyung, aku sebenarnya bingung loh. Kenapa juga semua orang ikut?" Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam mulai berkicau.

.

Jin berpikir sebentar. Memandang semua member yang sebenarnya tak dibutuhkan itu dengan wajah lelah. Jimin dan Jungkook. Sudah jangan tanyakan kenapa dua makhluk absurd itu ikut disini, mereka berdua pasti akan berkoar-koar hina dengan ucapan mesum mereka jika tidak diajak nanti kasihan tetangga mereka yang tengah tertidur damai. Jadi, dengan terpaksa Jin mengizinkan duo absurd itu ikut saja daripada menambah masalah.

.

Beralih dari sana Jin mengawasi Hoseok serta Yoongi yang masih berkutat dengan seat belt dipojok mobil. Dua orang itu sebenarnya juga tidak ada dalam list orang-orang yang patut untuk diajak tapi apalah daya ini karena jika meninngalkan Hoseok serta Yoongi di dorm itu sama artinya petaka.

.

Pernah satu kali Jin meninggalkan dua orang itu untuk hidup berdua dalam dorm mereka dan belum sampai sepuluh menit Jin berjalan, suara alarm kebakaran berbunyi nyaring. Usut punya usut ternyata pak Min Yoongi yang kelewat malas itu membuat eksperimen tidak berperikudaan dengan mengikat Hoseok dikompor gas milik Jin. Tidak diketahui apa sebenarnya masalah antara dua orang beda spesies itu tapi toh Jin juga tak perduli. Dorm ini lebih penting dari pada makhluk-makhluk itu.

.

Saat Jin datang memang tak ada api, yah tak ada api sama sekali lantas misteri bagaimana alarm kebakaran itu berbunyi pun Jin tanyakan pada dua pelaku. "Yoon, kenapa alarm kebakaran berbunyi. Aku sampai kembali loh gara-gara itu."

.

"HYUNG! KAU TIDAK BERTANYA KENAPA AKU SAMPAI BISA DIIKAT SEPERTI INI HYUNG! HYUNG YANG BENAR SA―mmmhhh"

.

Hoseok terbungkam, lap kecil dengan bua-bau menyengat itu menyumpal mulutnya tanpa pandang bulu karena Yoongi terlalu sebal. Padahal Hoseok gak salah loh, dia Cuma ingin keadilan! Keadilan yang tak pernah setegak burung-burung tetangga seberang kamar.

.

Yoongi dengan malas berkata. "kuda itu menyebalkan." Dengan begitu santai, Yoongi pergi, menghilang tanpa memberi penjelasan yang logis meninggalkan Jin sendirian menghela nafas pasrah lalu kembali memnghiraukan Hoseok yang masih terikat dan terbungkam sampai member lain berdatangan.

.

Oke, abaikan saja semua itu kita beralih menuju pemuda berotot six-packs yang katanya cinta sejati Kim Taehyung dan Jeon perkasa maknae setan Jungkook yang sekarang tengah heboh dengan ucapan tak berfaedah mereka.

.

"V HYUNG! KAU JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT MAKHLUK BANTET ITU! NANTI MELONMU KETULARAN BANTET BAGAIMANA!"

.

Jimin yang tengah memasang masker diwajah Taehyung mendengus kesal. "kau diam saja bocah, pakai maskermu!" melempar seonggok masker tepat diwajah Jungkook, Jimin nyengir sedangkan Jungkook dengan ogah-ogahan memasang maskernya.

.

"apa semua sudah siap?" Jin kini menoleh kearah Namjoon. Pemuda berdimple itu menatap layar handphonenya serius. Mengetik beberapa pesan sebelum menoleh tepat kearah Jin. "ya. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu intruksi selanjutnya."

.

Jin memasang masker, mengamati detik jam yang berlalu angkuh ditangannya lantas melirik kembali Namjoon yang tengah mengangguk. "ayo selesaikan misi ini dengan tenang." Ucap sang leader dengan wajah serius.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Tujuh pemuda kece yang digawangi oleh Namjoon itupun kemudian merangsek diantara kerumunan manusia yang bisa dihitung dengan jari pasalnya jam sudah mulai berjalan manja menuju angka setengah sepuluh malam.

.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Namjoon yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya kini berhenti. Memandang rombongan manusia tak punya otak yang entah bagaimana bisa bersatu secara aneh bin ajaib dalam sebuah idol grup ini.

.

"kita akan menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan jika bergerombol seperti tumpukan boxer kotor begini." Mengawali pidatonya dengan seonggok boxer, Namjoon tiba-tiba mendengus. Berdecak lalu mengkerutkan alisnya sebelum kembali meneruskan. "Taehyung ikut denganku, dan kalian semua berpencarlah. Terserah kemana asal jangan membahayakan orang lain itu cukup."

.

Mendapat tidah semacam itu Jimin seta Jungkook yang mulai hari ini telah melegalkan sebagai pencinta buah melon nomor wahidpun tak ayal memprotes.

.

"KAU MAU MENGINVASI MELON TAEHYUNG HAH!" suara nyaring para Melon lovers itupun bergema, menarik tatapan curiga beberapa satpam yang kebetulan lewat dan tak sengaja mendengar perkataan mereka.

.

"KALIAN GILA! AKU MAU MEMBELI PELINDUNGNYA!" dan ditanggapi pula oleh leader kelebihan otak Kim Namjoon kita.

.

PLAAAKKK─Jin dengan wajah menahan geram turun tangan, dengan sigap dia menggeplak kepala tiga pemuda berinisial Jimin, Jungkook serta Namjoon itu dengan sepatunya. Sialan memang mulut tiga orang itu, belum pernah dimaki orang bisu ya mereka!

.

"PELINDUNG MULUTMU HAH! CEPAT SELESAIKAN MASALAH KANTUNG DADA TAEHYUNG AGAR KITA BISA SEGREA KEMBALI KE DORM!"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Namjoon tersenyum kaku, menatap mbak-mbak pramuniaga yang baru beberapa jam lalu dia temui untuk membelikan kantung dada Taehyung yang hanya berakhir mengenaskan karena robek ditengah prosesi pemasangan.

.

"kok masnya balik lagi? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

.

Melihat senyum ramah mbak pramuniaga itupun Namjoon berdeham. "itu mbak, yang tadi kekecilan."

.

Mbak pramuniaga mengerutkan kening. "loh, memangnya sebesar apa yang mas?"

.

Ditanya begitu Namjoon pun bingung, lah melihatnya saja Cuma sekilas mana tahu dia ukuran melon menggemaskan taehyung kan yang pegang di maknae setan. Dia mah Cuma kebagian apes doang. "um, tunggu ya mbak. Saya panggilin adek saya dulu."

.

Namjoon berlari keluar toko, menghampiri enam pemuda diragukan kewarasan otaknya yang kini tengah menatap heran toko elektronik yang ada dihadapan mereka. Hhh, salah apa Namjoon bisa tahan hidup bersama enam orang aneh ini.

.

"Tae iku aku sebentar." Taehyung menoleh, diiringi tatapan sengit Jimin serta Jungkook.

.

"AKU IKUT V HYUNG!" Jungkook yang pertama berkoar-koar, "AKU JUGA! BISA BAHAYA JIKA KUBIARKAN TAETAE DEKAT DENGAN MAKLUK MESUM SEPERTIMU!" dan Jimin berlanjut sebagai tukang fitnah selanjutnya.

.

Lah, jadi karena dia membelikan taehyung bra sekarang dia jadi tukang mesum begitu? Lalu apa kabar maknae setan kelebihan hormon yang menguyel-uyel manja dada Taehyung? Apa kabar?

.

Menerima semua ucapan itu dengan hati dongkol, tak mau menambah kemarahan Seokjin yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluarkan asap dikepalanya karena insiden perebutan tempat parkir; Namjoon berkata. "terserah, ayo cepat!"

.

Namun, sepertinya segala hal yang direncanakan terkadang memang tak seperti yang diharapkan.

.

Hoseok berteriak panic, Yoongi hanya membuka mulutnya kaget, Seokjin bahkan memekik hebat dengan mata membola saat tiba-tiba seorang bocah berlari menyenggol tangga berdiri yang tengah digunakan petugas supermarket untuk memperbaiki lampu.

.

Tangga itu bergoyang, menjatuhkan sang petugas yang berada tepat diatas kepala Taehyung. Beruntung ada Namjoon yang sigap. Dia menarik tubuh Taehyung reflek. Membiarkan Jungkook dan Jimin tertiban pegawai itu sebagai tumbal.

.

"AAKKKHHH PINGGANGKU PATAHHH! YAAKK MAKNAE SETAN! CEPAT BERDIRILAH BODOH!"

.

"AKU TERTINDIH AJUSSHI INI PARK!"

.

"AKH YANG BENAR SAJA, EEEHHH─BAGAIMANA DENGAN TAEHYUNG?!"

.

Jungkook menggulirkan matanya mencari atensi Taehyung, dan matanya sukses membola saat melihat…

.

"MELON SUCI V HYUNG DIJAMAH MONSTER KUTANG PARK!"

.

Jimin ikut melotot, dan benar saja. Disana ada seseorang bernama Kim Namjoon yang dengan biadapnya merangkum dua melon kembar nakal Taehyung tanpa izin terlebih dulu.

.

Sialan!

.

BRRUUGGHHH!

.

Jimin dan Jungkook bangkit, memilih mengacuhkan pegawai supermarket yang kini tergeletak pasrah─karena pingsan- lantas berjalan kompak menuju Namjoon untuk pembalasan karena telah berani melecehkan melon pujaan hati keduanya.

.

Namjoon sendiri malah belum sadar, dia masih kaget karena kejatuhan ajusshi dan masih mencoba menormalkan nafasnya tanpa mengerti jika─ "eugh.. Hyung, tanganmu─emh, lepaskan tanganmu dari dadakuhhh." Taehyung mendesah karena tangkupan tangannya menggeram erat benda lembuat yang dipuja-puja dua makanae line mereka sebagai melon ajaib.

.

Katakan saja Namjoon itu memang sedikit kurang peka, katakan juga dia sedikit kurang beruntung, yah, katakan saja begitu…

.

Sebab, belum sempat dia sadar. Jungkook serta Jimin sudah berlari kearahnya dengan membawa kematian untuknya!

.

"KIM NAMJOON MESUUUMMM! BERHENTI KAU!"

.

Dan begitulah, melon Taehyung yang pasrah menggantung tanpa pelindung dibiarkan pasrah didunia yang kejam ini karena kejadian-kejadian kelewat absurd yang entah kapan bisa berakhir.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[a/n : masih adakah yang nunggu ff absurd ini?** **oke, saya tak bosan-bosan mengingatkan jangan baca FF ini karena bisa merusak mental. Harap jauhkan pada bocah dibawah umur. Efek samping akan ditanggung masing-masing pembaca karena saya tidak mau tanggung jawab. Terimakasih telah membaca, bagaimana chapter kali ini? Semoga suka ya. Kkkkk, oke kalau kalian suka silahkan Vote serta komen. Salam Go green! TianLian]**


End file.
